Anihilacja: CreepyTown cz. 5
Nigdy nie podejrzewałbym że jest was aż tylu.- stwierdził Kahrl, ustawiając sobie szczękę we właściwym miejscu.- Nie żebym się cieszył, im was więcej, tym weselej. Strange nie miała humoru ani ochoty by żartować. Wyrzuciła kubełek lodów i patrzyła się ze wściekłością na wroga. Mężczyzna momentalnie przestał się uśmiechać a jego obrzydliwa twarz przybrała poważny wyraz. Nienawidził kiedy jakaś "niższa forma istnienia" tak na niego patrzyła. - Kim jesteś?- spytała Strange, nie odrywając wzroku od wroga. Kahrl w odpowiedzi ukłonił się teatralnie, skłaniając delikatnie głowę co wzburzyło jego obwisłym ciałem. - Jam jest Kahrl, Rycerz Karmazynowej Lady, Roveny.- odpowiedział mężczyzna. - To coś nazywa siebie Rycerzem?- spytał zszokowany Smąriusz. - Atakujecie miasteczko?- spytała ponownie piratka, robiąc krok w stronę wroga. - Jak najbardziej.- odpowiedział Kahrl, wyszczerzając żółte zęby. - To wy odpowiadacie za to co stało się z Przemkiem?- zapytała, robiąc kolejny krok. Kahrl nie miał pojęcia o czym kobieta mówi. Miał nadzieję że Drugiemu nic się nie stało- to właśnie ON chciał być pogromcą tego, którego nie zdołał zabić Pan. - Może.- odpowiedział, wciąz się uśmiechając. Strange nie miała więcej pytań. Zamachnęła się a potem gwałtownie wyprostowała rękę, przez co z jej rękawa momentalnie wyleciały dwa noże. Kahrl nie mając czasu na unik zasłonił głowę obwisłą ręką, w którą wbiły się wspomniane noże. Nie weszły jednak głęboko, a z samej ręki poleciała delikatna strużka brązowej, cuchnącej substancji. - To wszystko?- spytał z rozbawieniem w głosie mężczyzna, prostując rękę. Wtedy jednak zauważył przywiązane do noż białe kuleczki. Gdy tylko Kahrl poruszył ręką wprawił sznurki w ruch, przez co kulki obiły się od siebie. Będący w nich Brokatowy Proszek wydostał się na wolność, co natychmiast spowodowało rekację. Nim Kahrl się zorientował jego ręka eksplodowała, a impet wybuchu powalił jego samego na ziemię. Z ręki zostało jedynie same ramię, a dookoła walały się kawałki przeżółkłych kości oraz kałuże obrzydliwej mazi. Sam przeciwnik krzyczał w niebogłosy, próbując podnieść własne cielsko. - Ty k##########rwo!- zakrzyknął Kahrl, próbując wstać przy pomocy tylko jednej ręki. - Krakuś, kończ to.- powiedziała Strange, wpatrując się z nienawiścią we wroga. W odpowiedzi usłyszała jedynie głośne stukanie. - Krakuś?- powiedziała z niepokojem Strange, wychylając się w stronę CreepySea. Piratka o mało co nie dostała zawału. Ogromne połacie morza do którego dostęp miało CreepyTown zostało zamienione w kryształ. Pod jego grubymi, ciągnącymi się po horyzont warstwami widać było gigantyczne macki, beznadziejnie próbujące wyjść na wolność. - Maleństwo!- zakrzyknęła przerażona Strange, wyciągając z pasa Miecz Kinry.- Mamusia już idzie! Wtedy dziewczyna poczuła jak coś ją łapie i unosi. W pierwszej chwili myślała że przeciwnik zdołał się podnieść, ale gdy tylko się odwróciła zobaczyła, że za kark trzyma ją Smąriusz. Kłobuk z całych swoich sił wzniósł się z piratką w górę i rzucił ją metr dalej. Kobieta spadając zobaczyła jak w miejsce w którym przed chwilą stała uderza nagle grad żółtych pocisków, które po uderzeniu w kryształową ziemię rozpadają się i skwierczą. Można było z nich wyczuć charakterystyczny zapas żółci i jakiegoś rodzaju kwasu. Piratka bez większych przeszkód wylądowała na rękach, następnie szybko zrobiła przewrót i stanęła na równe nogi. Przyjrzała się dokładnie przeciwnikowi i widziała stojącego już Kahrla, który zgina drugą rękę. Jakby znikąd pojawiło się na nich dziesiątki małych, żółtawych gruczołów,z których zapewne wylatywały pociski. Częściowo jej uwagę zwrócił również spory biały grzyb, widoczny nad częścią CreepyForest. - Możecie po prostu szczeznąć?!- zakrzyknął Kahrl, a gruczoły momentalnie zaczęły się otwierać. Wtedy zareagowała Salai. Poruszając się z niesamowitą prędkością wbiegła tuż przed mężczyznę, zmaterializowała swoją Kosę i wbiła jej ostrze prosto w dziurę po oderwanej ręce. Kosa weszła bez problemu, po czym przebiła się prosto przez jego ramię a zaskoczony Kahrl wydarł się z bólu. Zmieniając priorytety ścisnął dłoń w pięść i zamachnął się, jednak demonica puściła Kosę i padła na ziemię. Następnie wybiła się z rąk i będąc na wysokości głowy przeciwnika kopnęła go z całej siły w policzek. Fałdy tłuszczu obecne również na twarzy zatrzęsły się a głowa Kahrla nieznacznie się przechyliła. Zdenerwowana tym faktem dziewczyna kopnęła ponownie, tym razem prosto w skroń mężczyzny. Tym razem widać było grymas cierpienia na jego twarzy, dało się również usłyszeć trzask łamanej kości. Kahrl zaczął z lekka się zataczać, jednak gdy Salai wylądowała tuż przed nim był w stanie ponownie się zamachnąć. Demonica teleportowała się w okolice swojej Kosy unikając uderzenia, po czym wyrwała ją, boleśnie rozrywając bark i ramię Kahrla. Ponownie na wszystkie strony poleciał strumień obrzydliwej mazi, brudząc między innymi ubranie oraz twarz demonicy. Wściekła Salai zamachnęła się gotowa ponownie uderzyć, Kahrl był jednak dośc szybki by złapać za rękojeść Kosy. Dziewczyna próbowała się siłować, odkrywając ze zdumieniem że jednoręki wróg jest równy z nią pod względem siły fizycznej! - I co teraz?- zapytał Kahrl, którego gruczoły na ręce zaczęły się otwierać. Salai uśmiechnęła się nieznacznie. - Współpraca.- odpowiedziała demonica. W tym samym momencie dało usłyszeć się huk dwóch wystrzałów. Nim umysł mężczyzny zdołał zareagować kule wystrzelone z pistoletu Strange trafiły Kahrla w oczy, nie wbijając się jednak dalej. Z przestrzelonych gałek trysnęła nadnaturalna ilość łez, a oślepiony przeciwnik puścił Kosę i wykonał kopnięcie w stronę Salai, która zdołała jednak uniknąć trafienia. - Sk#rwy...!- zdanie które chciał wykrzyczeń Kahrl pozostało niedokończone. Smąriusz wzleciał tuż przed oślepionego mężczyznę i przyjął swoją większą formę. Następnie wepchnął wrogowi do gardła kuleczki z czarnym proszkiem, upewniając się że trafią prosto do gardła i odskoczył. Zaskoczony Kahrl zaczął się momentalnie dusić i poczuł, jak jakaś siła powala go na ziemię. Następnie zaczął spazmatycznie się trząść, co ze względu na jego wagę spowodowało również małe trzęsienie dookoła. Potem z jego ust zaczęła wylewać się mieszanka białej piany, żółci oraz brązowej papki która robiła u niego za krew. Po kilkunastu sekundach męczarni ciało Kahrla przestało się poruszać. Salai stanęła nad wykrzywioną i obrzydliwie brudną twarzą przeciwnika. Nie mogła uwierzyć że coś takiego stało się z jej towarzyszem. Kimkolwiek (czymkolwiek!) był ich przeciwnik, naprawdę dysponował chorą mocą. Demonica potrząsnęła głową, zacisnęła ręcę dookoła Kosy i wbiła ją prosto w czaszkę Kahrla. Za pierwszym razem wbiła się na około połowę głowy, rozbryzgując na wszystkie strony swoje obrzydlistwa. Salai wyciągnęła swoją broń i uderzyła ponownie. Tym razem ostrze przeszło do końca. - Teraz jest w 200% martwy.- skomentowała demonica, odchodząc od dawnego towarzysza. Teraz nad jego ciało podeszła Strange. Chciała przyjrzeć się mu, pozbierać jakieś informacje o charakterze wroga, ale jego zniszczone ciało tak bardzo cuchnęło, że nie była w stanie się zmusić żeby go chociaż dotknąć. - Lepiej poszukajmy innych mieszkańców i dowiedzmy się co się tutaj dzieje.- powiedziała Strange, odwracając się plecami do trupa.- Mamy ważniejsze sprawy niż jakiś tłuścioch. Gdy tylko piratka zrobiła dwa pierwsze kroki coś przesłoniło jej słońce. Poczuła za sobą obrzydliwy, cuchnący oddech i zbliżające się olbrzymie łapska. - Nie wydaje mi się, k#rwo.- powiedział Kahrl. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Anihilacja Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures